Soviet Missions/Act Two
|Text=Edit this tab}} The Raven After months of moderate peace and quiet in the Soviet States of America an emergency alert is raised as the Soviets believe the rebel forces, the remnants of the Allied army, are planning a counterattack on Stalington using everything they've still got. Awake and Alive The uprising against the Soviet dominion continues but events take an unexpected turn and don't leave the Red Army with too many choices. Two brave Soviet colonels arrive on the battlefield to save the situation. Exist to Exit As Morales becomes a target of Yuri's assassination squads, he sends out a distress signal from Rio de Janeiro to what's left of the main Soviet Command in America. The Soviets deploy a limited taskforce to protect and evacuate him from the site. Firewalking Yuri wants to restart the Psychic Amplifier project, with one of them newly built in the desolated area of Chicago. With nowhere to run, the Soviets race with the American rebels to capture the device before it is activated and the conquered grounds are completely lost. Juggernaut The Russians receive an offer from the Chinese government to combine their forces in the fight against Yuri's army in Eurasia as an attempt to reestablish good relations between the countries. Negotiations begin in Singapore, but the PsiCorps forces lurk nearby. Heartwork Newly gained intelligence reveals existence of facilities in which the Chinese are researching a new kind of weapon based on the skeleton of rebuilt hero Volkov, a fact that violates the recently signed treaty. The Russians begin their infiltration and send forces to investigate. Power Hunger In an unexpected turn of events, the Soviets find themselves in a desperate need of cybernetic weaponry and advanced EMP tech to fight back against Yuri. In order to acquire them, the Soviets decide to take over a Chinese military complex in Shanghai, posing as victims of Yuri's mind control. Thread of Dread Intel acquired from the Chinese Military Headquarters in Shanghai reveals to the Soviets the existence of a fully automatized siege machine and an array of Iron Curtain-based weapons, developed by the Chinese scientist Yunru. They send forces to its location, only to find out they are already active. Meltdown Tricked, the Soviets have one last chance at regaining the upper hand over their enemies. Having successfully reconnected with their satellite network over Europe, thanks to the Chinese tech, the Russians locate a base in the snows, which appears to equip and launch rockets into space for Yuri. Earthrise Using the rockets stolen from Leninsk Cosmodrome, Yuri was able to prepare grounds for a command base on the Moon. After seizing two of his own space vessels, the Soviets send a taskforce to deal with the threat before the base becomes operational, only to learn of its true purpose. Fatal Impact This mission is not yet available in the current version of Mental Omega. Death's Hand This mission is not yet available in the current version of Mental Omega. Category:Browse